lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
InterPride
InterPride is one of few international LGBT entities in operation continuously since the 1980s. InterPride is incorporated in the State of Texas and has been granted Tax Exempt status as a 501(c)(3) non-profit organization. Geared towards networking, education, and mentoring, the group boasts a membership of more than 200 Gay Pride organizations with worldwide representation from more than 10 countries, dedicated to LGBT Pride parades and other events. Formation of InterPride In the spring of 1981, Pride Coordinators Rick Turner and Marsha H. Levine, from San Francisco and Boston respectively, met at "Call To Unite" – a gay and lesbian leadership conference in Los Angeles, and the start of an organization then known as NOLAG (National Organization of Lesbians and Gays). While discussing common issues that their individual Pride organizations faced, and remarking that their connections with the New York and Los Angeles Pride committees were helpful for problem-solving, Rick and Marsha felt this trading of information was important and could develop into a potential network. Almost a year later, Levine sent out a call for the First Annual Conference of the National Association of Lesbian/Gay Pride Coordinators (NAL/GPC)*, to meet in Boston. With the aid of San Diego Gay Pride Committee and chairperson Doug Moore, who had been collecting a list of national Pride organizations, and with small donations from the Los Angeles and Boston Pride Committees, the mailing list from Moore was used to distribute a self-mailing registration form designed and produced by Levine. Though many committees expressed an interest in attending, most didn’t have the funds to send delegates at that time. (*Rick Turner deceased declined joining in establishing the organization, due to his declining health.) Credit for starting InterPride is often speciously claimed by more than one person/organization. What is verifiable is that in October 1982, in the historic Hill House brownstone row house at 74 Joy Street on famous Beacon Hill, members from the Boston, Chicago, Los Angeles, New York, San Diego, and San Francisco Pride committees gathered in response to Levine's mailing. The meeting site was just down the street from the renowned Freedom Trail, and just steps away from Boston’s Pride parade route and rally site. Three long tables were pushed together to make a triangular seating area. For two days many topics concerning coordinating lesbian/gay pride was discussed, and while each city had different events, they discovered much of the planning and logistics was surprisingly similar. They voted to hold a second conference in San Diego the next year. The 16 people in attendance at that first call were: Boston - Marsha H. Levine New York - Tony Gambino (and lover), Brian O'Dell, David Colle deceased, Janet Love, Fred Goldhaber, R. Paul Martin San Francisco - Konstantine Berlandt deceased, Glenne McElhinney Chicago - Rich Pfeiffer San Diego - Doug Moore Los Angeles - George Piazzi, Sharon Tobin (and lover, Cheryl), Sean Johnson deceased History and Milestones Conferences During the last 25 years, Pride organizations from every continent have participated in InterPride's annual world conference. The conference is held each year in a different city, with the location of upcoming conferences being voted on two years prior to their occurrence. To demonstrate a commitment to support and empower the global LGBT Pride community, the conference is now frequently held outside North America, with scholarships available for member organizations that cannot afford to attend. The 2007 InterPride Conference was held in Zürich, Switzerland from October 11-14, 2007 http://www.ip2007.org. The 2008 InterPride Conference will be held October 23-26th in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada http://www.interpride08.com. The 2009 InterPride Conference will be held October 15-18th in St. Petersburg, Florida, United States. In addition, several of the regions into which InterPride is divided hold their own conferences independent of the worldwide conference http://www.interpride.org/10/Upcoming_Conferences.htm. Current Leadership Presently, the Co-Presidents are Russell Murphy of Heritage of Pride, New York City, United States and Trisha Clymore of Atlanta Pride Committee, Atlanta, Georgia, United States. The Vice Presidents of Operations are: Mark Chapman of Christopher Street Day Zürich, Zürich, Switzerland Doña Hatch of Human Rights Alliance-Pride on the Plaza, Santa Fe, New Mexico, United States David W. Hill of Twin Cities Pride, Minneapolis, Minnesota, United States Katrin Jonsdottir of Reykjavik Gay Pride, Reykjavik, Iceland The Vice President of Member Services is Terry Fleming of the Community Center of North Central Florida, Gainesville, Florida, United States. The Treasurer is Ross Chapman of Pride Toronto, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The Secretary is Mike Iacono of Christopher Street West-Los Angeles Pride, West Hollywood, California, United States. See also * Worldpride * Europride References Buchanan, Wyatt. "Broad Opposition to World Pride in Jerusalem", The San Francisco Chronicle, July 26, 2006. Accessed August 5, 2007. "Jerusalem gay rights group delays WorldPride events due to Gaza withdrawal", The Advocate, May 17, 2005 External links * Official InterPride Web Site * Official Site for InterPride Conference 2007 pt:InterPride Category:organizations